Where His Demons Hid
by Interview A Sarcastic Demon
Summary: Problems. That's all his life seemed to have. And they weren't the kind you could just wish away, no, these were here to stay. Rated M cause I don't know where I'll go with this...
1. In The Beginning

Joshua Ovenshire awoke to the sound of his best friend David Moss singing in their small kitchen.

"CAUSE I THOUGHT YOU WERE TASTY WHEN I BOUGHT YOU,BUT THEN I ATE YOU AND YOU TASTED LIKE POO... NOW I'M THROWING UP IN THE LOO! OOH! OH! UGH, NASTY, NASTY, NASTY!" Lasercorn bellowed to the tone of a Taylor Swift song. Groaning, Joven turned his back to him. " Great breakfast song buddy. I sure feel like eating now." He said sarcastically."Well," David teased, " If you feel queasy, you might need some medications. I know! You can take the grow-a-pair pills?"  
"And you have a pair?" at this, his friend and roommate puffed out his chest. " Yep!" David boasted, in his deep, fake manly voice. " And your mom was complimenting them all night!" And Joshua couldn't help bursting out in laughter with him.

"Hey, Joven, shouldn't we wake So-kinky?" Nodding in agreement, Joshua wandered up the spiral staircase, heading towards Sohinki's room. Opening the door, he looked into the room. Out of the three rooms that were inhabited, this one had the least stuff. Just a lamp, a bed, computer desk, laptop and a gaming shelf. It was dark, if only because the room's only light source was currently off. It's only occupant was spread out on the bed, peacefully asleep. Joshua walked silently toward the other man. " Wakey, wakey, eggs and kosher bacey!" he sang.

Matt Sohinki was not a light sleeper. Well, sometimes, anyway. Like today, especially since it had been his turn to help the editors all night.

Joshua was starting to get a little hungry. He was wishing that Matt would just hurry up and wake up. " Matthew Sohinki," he started,"If you don't get up, I'll send David in."

Almost immediately, Sohinki jump up." Okay! I'm up! No need for drastic measures." Smirking, Joshua said "See you downstairs in five then."

After a breakfast with a grumpy Matt and an overly peppy David, all three of them were riding towards the Smosh Games HQ."So… How'd the editing go?" Joshua asked, if only to clear up the tension."Smoothly, I guess," replied Matt. " What'd you two do?"

"Not much, actually. David went to visit his girlfriend and they watched movies and shit." As soon as Joshua finished saying this, David broke in. "That's not all we did," he said with an evil grin,"We-" "NO!" Matt and Joven yelled simultaneously. " I was going to say that 'we made fondue'," Laser corn said in a small voice. "Suure you were."

Pulling into the parking lot, the three men were having trouble breathing from laughing at their crappy rendition of "Don't Trust Me". "_Tell your boyfriend, if he says he's got meat; that I'm a vegetarian and I ain't fuckin' scared of him."_ they blared as loud as they could.

"Hey guys!" Mari said. " Do any of you know what we're playing today? Smosh won't tell me," she pouted after saying this, irritated. Matt, Joshua and David all shook their heads, making their way to the kitchen. After a cup of coffee for all of the gamers, and a bag of fruit snacks for David, the group prepared to start recording.

As they shouted "GAMEBANG!" at the camera, they heard the door to the studio open. "hands up!" barked a man, dressed entirely in black with a pistol. Two other men came in, one carrying a bardiche. " Really, man? What, are you from the 1600's?" David questioned, the other five shooting him a ' do NOT piss off the scary man with a weapon' look. "Enough!" the man roared. "Hands up and turn around!" All of the Smoshgames members complied, shaking.

**Hey everybody! New Chapter story that I'll try to update once a week (and maybe more on weekends). I wrote this almost a year ago, so I hope it makes sense!**

**STAY SASSY AND STAY CLASSY FOLKS.**

**~Interview A Sarcastic Demon**


	2. Your Decisions Matter

JOSHUA'S POV:

'_Oh dear God, what's happening to us right now? Are we hostages? Will they kill us?' _my mind raced through the endless possibilities of what might happen to us. My heart beat erratically, ready to leave my terrified body behind. As we all turned around, I felt something heavy collide with the back of my head and I blacked out.

When I woke up, my head was throbbing and I was tied up."Wha-" I started to ask before I got cut off. "Morning Sunshine!" One of our captors said sarcastically. "Looks like you're the first one awake. Congrats." Looking around the room, I saw my other companions unconscious in the corner." What's going on?" I yelled fearfully, flinching when the man grabbed me and started to drag me into another room, my friends being dragged in as well."Let me go!" I shrieked, trying to wiggle my way out of his grasp before he backhanded me across the face. I spat out a little blood, wincing when I bit my lip."Pull another dumb scene like that, and we'll fucking kill all of your friends." He snarled in my ear. Nervously, I nodded, praying they'd ignore my helpless and knocked out friends. Unfortunately, the man didn't. Bending down, he grabbed David by the hair,

pulling him up to my face level before placing his hands on either side of his shoulders." Wanna watch me break his damn neck?" Shaking my head fearfully, almost pissing myself, I watched as he dropped my best friend onto the ground and kick him back into the corners with the others, the rope cutting his arms. "Then you better behave, bitch."

After untying me, they slipped out of the room, locking the door just as I was racing to jam my foot in the doorstep. I threw my entire body weight against it multiple times, swearing so much that my mother would have yelled at me. I turned, realizing that my friends were still unconscious and tied up, so I quickly set them loose."Wake up!" I yelled as loudly as I dared, scared out of my mind. No one moved. Nervous of what I would find, I checked the back of their heads to make sure no one had gotten a concussion, almost crying with relief that nobody had.

After 15 minutes, I gave up. Sighing in defeat, I laid down on the floor, my left arm covering my face. A little while later, I heard the distinct sound of the door unlocking, along with a man walking in. As I jumped up, I felt something cold touch my chest. Looking down, I felt the cold sensation of dread overcome me as I stared at the barrel of a gun being pointed at my chest.

"The Boss has a proposition for you." said the man."and I think it's in your best interest to listen."

MARI'S POV:

'Uggh, my head hurts like a bitch.' was my first conscious thought. Glancing around, I waited impatiently for my friends to sit up before blurting out " Anybody know what happened?" Receiving 4 "no's", I sighed. " Hey, wait a second." said a Matt. Looking at everybody, he asked a question nobody had bothered to think of.

"Where's Joven?"

Before anybody could begin to fathom an answer, the door opened, revealing the masked men who broke into our office."Your free to go." They said, turning to leave. Before they could, though, I grabbed one mans arm, spinning him around to face me.

"What the HELL?" I yelled into his ear. " You break in, knock us, tie us up, just to change your minds and let us go!?" The man roughly grabbed my hair, yanking my head closer to his before throwing me to the ground."Well, princess," He spat."You've been unconscious for over 4 hours. And we got what we came for."

"Which would be what, exactly?" Ian asked sarcastically. With a grin, the man said " We came here for a test subject. And your friend volunteered in your places."

**HEY EVERYBODY! I'M GONNA TRY TO UPDATE THIS STORY AT LEAST EVERY WEDNESDAY. HOPE YOU DON'T MIND THE SHORT CHAPTERS, I WANT TO MAKE A LOT OF THEM!**

**STAY CLASSY AND STAY SASSY FOLKS.**

**~Interview A Sarcastic Demon**


	3. The Blood Red Letters

**Shout out to** **iamtheoutcast****. Only cause you asked in all caps, sweetcheeks ;) You made my day!**

Shock.

Genuine shock and fear for whatever it was that Jovie had gotten himself involved in, fear for my friends and I, just general fear. " Can we talk to him for a minute? Please?" I practically begged. The man looked over at his partners, who nodded.

Minutes later, in walked the Jovenshire, hands in his pockets and trying not to look nervous or scared. "Hey guys," He said. I angrily stormed up to him, pushing him. "Just what the _hell_ do you think you're doing?" I hissed."What I have to do to keep you guys safe, Mari." He shrugged nonchalantly as he said this. "So you have to go on a freakin' suicide mission? Are you insane?" Anthony yelled. Rubbing the bridge of his nose, Joshua sighed, before attempting to reassure us that he'd be fine and back 'before you know It!'. He begged us to just go home. "We are _not _leaving without you!" Matt stated, the rest of us nodding in agreement. Frowning, he fled the room before we could even blink. Once he had left, somebody rolled in a small canister that was leaking pink colored gas. As soon as the gas hit my nose, the world went black.

SOHINKI POV:

I sat and stared out the window, thinking about the last time we had seen Joshua as Lasercorn drove us to work. Everyone had grown depressed since Joven went missing seven months ago. It felt like without him, we didn't really work as well. We still acted happy when filming, but afterwards, no one really hung out anymore.

I looked at David through the mirror, and he just looked back. It killed me to see how sad he looked recently. Usually, he looked bubbly, but now? Now he looked dead. "We're here." He stated blandly as we pulled into the parking lot.

As we walked into the Gamebang Studio, we saw the others. " Hey guys," said Anthony dully. "You ready to start?" We nodded. "GAMEBANG!" We yelled as cheerfully as we could. After cleaning up the last of this week's punishment, We heard someone knock on the door. "I'll get it," Said Ian, shuffling towards the door.

We heard the door open, and a few seconds later, he came running back into the room. I was shocked to see that his eyes were sparkling like they used to. "Guys!" He yelped. The four of us looked over at him, waiting. "It's a letter with Joven's name on it!" Immediately, we all crowded around Ian to get a look at the 'mystery letter'. As we opened it, I swore that the room grew colder, the air getting more dense.

_Friends of Joshua, _

_It has been a long time, hasn't it? Seven months, my god! Joshua has been quite helpful, do not get me wrong, but now it is time for the final part of our tests: How well will Joshua be able to integrate back into society, given what we have put him through? _

_Whenever you are ready, just drive towards the park (you know the one) and there will be further instructions awaiting you._

_Regards,_

_X_

"What kind of name is that?" Ian asked critically. "Well, can we discuss it on the way there?" I pleaded, giving them my own version of puppy dog eyes. Everyone snickered, and, happy to see everyone happy after everything that's happened, I raced to the 'Smosh Mobile'. At this, everybody laughed.

Before we knew it, we were approaching the park. To keep everyone's spirits high, Mari and I started to jump up and down like kids, chanting "Yay! The park!" over and over. " Wow…" said David. "And you guys say **I **should act my age!"

Anthony was the first to spot anything. " Hey, look!" He yelled, running over to the monkey bars. "Now's not the time to play Ant!" Ian yelled at his best friend. "No! I see something on top of it!" Shot back Anthony. A few minutes later, he was back, clutching another blood red envelope and panting. " You need to work out more," Said Mari jokingly. Before Anthony could rebuttal, Ian began reading the letter.

_I see you have found the second instruction packet. I promise you that your friend is not very far from you. Head left, towards the woods. Then split up into groups of two._

"But there's 5 of us!" I interrupted. "SSSHHH! Shut up!" Whisper-yelled Mari.

_Now, since there's five of you, one will head right instead. There, they will wait patiently for the other's return. If you attempt to break any of these rules, I will have to return to you Joshua's corpse for burial, and where's the fun in that?  
Regards,_

_X_

"Well, who's going alone?" asked Lasercorn. " I call Ian!" Yelled Anthony. " I call Sohinki!" Followed Mari in suit. " Guess that's that." Said David with a sigh. He gave us a small salute and wandered into the other wood.

"Okay, now let's split up." Suggested Ian.

**HEY EVERYONE. QUESTION TIME!**

**DO YOU WANT A SHORTER CHAPTER WITH THE TEAMS, OR NO? LEAVE A REVIEW WITH YOUR ANSWER POR FAVOR!**


	4. Finding Joshua

Team Ianthony-

"God, why is it so dark?" Anthony complained. "And huge! Damn, this place is long!" Ian added , spinning around with a flashlight for emphasis. Anthony grinned evilly. "That's what she said!" The eldest (by 1.5 months) yelled. Ian sighed annoyedly. " I guess I walked into that."

After goofing off for 15 minutes, Anthony turned to his friend."So, partner," He drawled, "Keep searchin?'"

"Keep searchin'."

Team Marhinki-

"If you twirl past me _one more time _I'm gonna-" Matt was interrupted from his threatening by another laugh from Mari. " Don't be a buzzkill!" She sang out as she spun around him again, long hair flying. "That's it!" He yelled as he reached out and pulled her into his chest, bridal style. "Let me go!" Mari cried out. Laughing, Sohinki shook his head no. "Rape!"

After quite a long time carrying her like that, Mai pushed her way out of his at something in the distance. "What's that?" She yelped, racing off. "YOU LEFT ME BEHIND!" Roared Sohinki, following after her. When he finally caught up to her, she was spinning around in confusion. " Matt? Where are you?" She called. "Boo?" Offered Sohinki pathetically, but still managing to get a surprised yelp. "GAAH! Don't sneak up on me! But I think we're close!" She whispered excitedly.

SOHINKI'S POV:

We walked in a comfortable silence for a while before I smelled something…. Wrong. IT invaded my nose and made me wanna shiver in disgust. It was familiar, with a tangy, metallic taste. (A/N: **Don't you **_**dare **_**try to tell me some smells don't have a taste too.**)

Five minutes later, it hit me and I froze. "What's wrong?" Asked Mari. " I know what that smell is." I informed her, dread trickling down my spine. "Well ,what is it?" Mari demanded, impatient as usual. I didn't answer, still trying to find the source of the smell. When I found it, I picked it up and handed it to Mari. " What is this?" She asked confusedly. " Joshua's cologne." I answered, avoiding the bigger question. " I mean, what's it covered in?" She clarified, like I didn't understand her question. Taking a deep breath I stated the truth.

"His blood."

I watched as a look of horror flashed across Mari's face, before settling into one of determination. "We just have to find him faster, than." She said stubbornly. "God, can this get any weirder?" I muttered. Mari shot me a sympathetic look. "It'll be okay. I promise." She said gently, kissing my cheek. I flushed at this, and luckily she didn't notice.

Team Ianthony-

"-326 bottles of beer on the wall!" Sang Ian. "God, dude, stop. I'm getting a headache." Anthony complained. Ian was about to retaliate with an 'Ian The Master Of Comebacks!' comeback when he tripped over something. "Hey Ant, pass me the flashlight." He requested. "You mean my phone?" Came his voice, which strangely sounded far away. "Yeah." Ian replied. After a second, he felt it pressed into his palm. Shining the light downwards, he gasped. "Anthony! Call the others! I found him!"

LASERCORN'S POV:

"Why do _I _always have to go alone?" I muttered to myself, annoyed at my predicament. I had been wandering through these creepy-ass woods for what felt like _forever_, and it was boring. And scary. "Welcome, Mr. Moss!" echoed a terrifying voice over the trees. "Who's there?" I asked, searching for the stranger. "You don't need to know that right now." S/he replied. Annoyed, I started to walk away because I CLEARLY wouldn't get anywhere with them. "And where do you think your going?" The velvety voice snarled. Channeling my inner gay, I sassed them back. "Anywhere but here." I'm not gonna lie, I was starting to get nervous. I wanted out of here NOW. "Mr. Moss, don't you want your friend back?"

I froze. "What do you want from Joven?" I asked quietly, turning back around. "How about we make a deal. You take _detailed_ reports of your friends actions for me, and I'll let you have him back.

"If you fail to do so, though, I'll put him into a coma." It only took me 5 seconds to decide.

"Deal."

**NEW CHAPTER AGAIN. I AM ON A ROLL! **

**I'm thinking of taking over a dicontinued story. What do you guys think? Leave a fav or review, I'll give you a hug! ;3**

**STAY SASSY AND STAY CLASSY FOLKS.**

**~Interview A Sarcasitc Demon **


	5. Meeting Danya

SOHINKI POV:

Mari and I were startled by the sound of my IPhone ringing, sounding louder than it really should have. "Hello?" I asked, answering it. "Matt!" I heard Ian yell through the phone, leaves crunching under his feet. "We found Joven!"

I was so happy, I grabbed Mari by the shoulders and spun her around in the really-cliche movie way, telling her that we had finally got our best friend back. After a minute, I realized that Ian was still talking. "...And so meet us at the car ASAP!" He said, before hanging up. Without realizing it, I started dragging Mari to the car.

When we finally got there, Ian and Anthony were waiting. "Where's Joshua?" I asked, a little out of breath. "Asleep in the backseat." replied Anthony, smiling gently. "Where's Laser corn?" asked Mari, looking around. "Somebody should call him. I guess I'll do it," I muttered, pulling my phone out for the second time and dialing.

"Hello?" Panted David through the phone, sounding like he had been running. "Get your ass over here!" I said. "We found him!" I heard David say something I couldn't make out before he hung up. A few minutes later, he practically _flew _out of the woods, looking nervous about something.  
"What's wrong?" Mari asked, noticing. David instantly changed his face, smiling. "Nothing! Lets get Joven home!" He cheered, which fooled everyone else but me. I narrowed my eyes at him, wondering what exactly was off about my best friend.

When we arrived at our house (and it felt really good to say 'our' house) David and Anthony carefully carried Joshua in. They laid him down on the couch, and we all moved in a little closer to examine his body. His shirt was stuck to his chest, so I bent over and pulled it off of him as gently as I could. We all stared at his chest.

He was too skinny to be healthy; you could see each individual rib very clearly. His arms were dotted with little angry needle pricks, and were blood red everywhere except one section of his forearm, opposite the Batman tattoo. It bore a strange image, a bunch of circles with a line. Behind me, I heard David take a sharp breath, stiffening.

DAVID POV:

I recognized that mark, the one that looked like it had been burned into my friends arm. I can't remember where, but I knew I knew it. I watched Sohinki start to reach out and flip him over, but I reached out and placed a hand on his shoulder, pulling him back. "Lets just let him rest for now." I recommended. Everyone else agreed and we all headed up, me staying behind to cover Joshua.

When I placed the blanket over him, I heard a soft knock at the door, followed by a thump. Opening it, I saw a freaking _knife sticking out of the house._ It held a sheet of paper still. Cautiously, I read its contents.

_Sacramento woods. Ten minutes. This is a life and death situation. Let no one follow you and don't be late_.

Before I could think it through, I was grabbing my coat from the closet. "Where are you going?" Mari shouted at me. "Out. I'll be back!" I yelled back, ducking under the arms that tried to stop me and racing to my car. I drove off, checking in my rearview mirror to see if they were following me. They weren't.

I pulled into the park a good five minutes later, running as fast as I could. "I'm here!" I shouted at the top of my lungs. After a minute of waiting, I heard something hit the tree behind me. Spinning around, I saw another knife-note.

_Good. I was beginning to think you wouldn't show_.

Angrily, I stomped my foot. "Enough of the goddamn games! I'm here! If I can't see you, then I'll leave!" I turned as I said this, preparing to follow through with my threat. One second later, I heard a soft voice say "Then see."

Standing in front of me was a woman with long, flowing black hair and dark purple eyes. I knew as I stared at her that she was bad news and yet I instantly trusted her. "I'm here to help you with your friend Joshua." She said when it became obvious that I wasn't going to answer. She had a soft, urgent toned voice with a slight Russian accent. "What's your name?" I asked, still staring. "Danya, but call me Dan. Now take me to where you found your friend!" Demanded Dan. "Well, I didn't find them. Ian and Anthony did." I confessed. I heard her sigh. "Get that information out of them immediately. Hand me your phone." I don't know why, but I complied instantly. After a moment, she handed it back, having entered her number. "Good luck, and contact me when you find out." Whispered Dan, before she melted into the shadow.

"Well this will be fun to explain," I said to no one in particular.

**SORRY FOR THE DAY LATE UPDATE. MY MOM WAS SICK WITH THE FLU :( . NEXT CHAPTER: ANGRY MARI-SAN.**

**STAY SASSY AND STAY CLASSY, FOLKS.**

**~Interview A Sarcastic Demon**


	6. Busted!

MARI POV:

"It's been more than 2 hours!" I exclaimed, extremely pissed off at David. "Where is he?!" Of course, everyone else in the room shrugged (except for the still unconscious Jovenshire). I pulled out my cell and tried to call him for the umpteenth time.

David actually picked up this time. "Hello?" He asked. "Where the _fuck _are you?" I screeched like a banshee into the phone, causing everyone to jump. "Calm down, Mari!" Said David cautiously. "I'll be at the house in ten." For some reason, this pissed me off more. "You've got a LOT of explaining to do when I see you." I snarled before hanging up on him.

The ten minute wait was horrible. By the time he arrived, I was fuming. How _dare_ he make this about himself? We should be focusing on _Joshua, _not _David! _He walked in, already apologizing. "Look, I'm sorry. I forgot that my girlfriend asked me to come over by midnight!" He apologized, scratching the back of his neck sheepishly. I simply put all of my anger into a single glare. "I didn't want to be late!" David exclaimed. I turned around, walking away and motioning to the others to follow, which they did. Rounding a corner to enter the living room, I could have sworn I saw David angrily run a hand through his hair and mutter at his phone.

"So," Matt said awkwardly, clearing his throat after twenty minutes of Smash Bros. "Are we just going to ignore him?" I sighed, placing my controller on the table before rising, cracking my back. "Nah. I'm gonna go up and talk to him."

"What do you _mean _I have a connection to all of this? Dammit Dan, I don't get it!" I heard an upset David yelp into the phone. " Yeah, whatever." He mumbled annoyingly, obviously replying to someone over the phone. I crept closer to the door and accidentally making the floor crunch. I winced. "Yes, I'll look into that. I gotta go, I hear someone!" The sound of his phone turning off ringing clearly throughout the now silent room. His door opened quickly, barely giving me enough time to jump away to avoid falling onto him.

"Yes?" Lasercorn said softly. "Who was that?" I asked, trying (and failing) not to sound judgmental. "No one!" He snapped. Taking a deep breath, he sighed, running his hands through his hair again and messing it up. " What's up?"

I stood there thoughtfully for a second, thinking over everything he had said and done. "David." I began, stepping into his room and making him backup, "Where did you _really _go?"

David's POV:

'Shit, shit shit!"  
God, why do I have to be so bad at lying! Taking a second step back towards my desk, I quietly shoved Danya's notes into my pocket, praying to whoever was up there that Mari wouldn't notice. But of course she did. Why wouldn't she?

"I went to my girlfriend's house," I said, rambling and trying to distract her. "She wanted me there by eleven." I knew I'd screwed up when Mari smirked, stepping closer and pushing me into a corner. "I thought you said she wanted you at midnight." She stated, one eyebrow raised.

Crap.

**HEY EVERYBODY. SORRY FOR BEING OFF THE CHARTS FOR A LITTLE WHILE :( , I GOT GROUNDED FOR BAD GRADES. DOUBLE SAD. BUT LUCKILY I FIXED THEM &amp; CAN CONTINUE WORKING ON THE STORY! YAY!**

**STAY SASSY AND STAY CLASSY, FOLKS.**

**~Interview A Sarcastic Demon**


	7. Waking The Sleeping Beauty

**CHAPTER SEVEN:**

DAVID'S POV:

"Uh," I started, internally wincing. "I don't have to explain myself to you!" I tried turning back to what I had been doing before she walked in, hoping she'd get the message and _leave me the hell alone_. I guess luck just wasn't on my side, because the second I turned around I felt Mari slip her hand into my pocket and pull something out. "What the _hell_ are you doing?" I yelped, whirling around. "Who's this from?" She asked, holding Dan's note in between 2 fingers. Before I could move, she flipped it open and began reading it, face dropping . I ripped the sheet out of her hands, glaring at her. "Hey!" she yelled. "Can we please just focus on Joven?" I pleaded, and after a moment of consideration, Mari nodded, relenting. "Fine. But we are _not_ done talking about this." with that, she stormed out and I followed her.

Twenty minutes later, the five of us stood crowded around the still unconscious Joshua, worried. "Maybe we should try and wake him up." Anthony suggested, glancing around at the rest of us. "Good idea, but who's gonna do it?" Asks Ian. I shrug my shoulders, stepping forward a bit. "I'll do it. Just back up a bit. I don't want to freak him out." I explained, pushing up my sleeves. The others all took a huge-ass step back, which made me chuckle. They were in unison, man! Taking a deep breath for confidence, I bent over Joshua, nudging his shoulder as gently as possible.

Nothing.

"Come on, Joven. Wake up." I bent over and muttered in his ear, nudging him again. And again I got nothing. "This isn't funny anymore." I said to him, nudging him a third time, which caused him to roll over with a groan. Before I even had a chance, he was upright, eyes wide and gasping. When he looked over at us, his eyes went even wider, filled with some sort of, _horror_? As I opened my mouth to speak, Joshua was up and moving, shoving me to the ground and racing around and up the stairs in the blink of an eye.

I looked over at Ian, who was looking at me with the same stunned expression as the others. "What the _hell_ just happened?" I asked, confused.

Joshua's POV:

_It's a trap. It has to be. _They _drugged me again, or something. _I raced down an almost identical version of my house, looking for a hiding spot. "Come on, come on," I muttered to myself, yanking on a few doors, which all were locked. "Fuck." I started, looking at the door in desperation.

'**Sucks to be you, huh?' **sang Bree in my head.

_Are you gonna help me, or are you just going to be annoying like usual?_

**Try the closet door on your right, asshole.**

Blushing, I opened the door, slamming it shut behind me just in time, because "Ian" ran by, yelling my name.

_I knew that._

**Sure you did,** Bree mocked me. Shaking my head lovingly, I refocused my energy and attention to the matter at hand. Escape. **You could try to sneak around them, or maybe a take-down.** She suggested quietly. Nodding, I peeked out the door to see "David" turn down the hallway, back to me. I bent my knees, quietly giving myself a countdown to my attack.

_3,_

"David" bent down to fix its sock, giving me a chance to look at its face. Eyes wet, one eye black from my shove to its face. I got a dull sense of pride from it.

_2,_

It stood up again, wiping its face across its arm.

_1,_

It continued on its way, calling my name.

_Now._

**_WHAT'S UP SASSY PEEPS? SORRY FOR THE LONG TIME, BUT WHEN I WENT TO UPLOAD THIS CHAPTER A COUPLE WEEKS AGO, I DIDN'T LIKE HOW IT LOOKED SO I CHANGED IT (HOPEFULLY FOR THE BETTER)._**

**_CLIFFHANGER! WHAT'S UP WITH JOSHUA? FIND OUT NEXT TIME!_**

**_STAY SASSY AND STAY CLASSY FOLKS._**

**_~Interview A Sarcastic Demon_**


	8. Meeting (Again) For The First Time

Joshua's POV:

I sailed right past its head, landing directly in front of it. "David" had exactly one second to show its surprise before I was punching it in the stomach and knocking the illusion to the ground. It doubled over, gasping for air and wheezing, which startled me. It was so _realistic,_ so human like. I was tempted to offer it hand up, just out of how pathetic it looked. These illusions, these people pretending to be my friends, they were usually a lot tougher than this thing.

**Are you insane?! You're feeling **_**sympathetic**_ **towards your torturers? What's next, do you want to send them freakin' Christmas cards or something? **Bree ranted in my head, fuming. I nodded in agreement. These people were going out of their way to drive me insane. It'd be a cold day in hell before I felt bad for them. **That's better. Hey, look! To our right!** Bree instructed.

Glancing to my right, I saw a tall, unbarred window. I smirked to myself, snickering. _They didn't even think to lock it. How stupid,_ I thought to Bree, who laughed with me. Standing up, I walked over to our escape route, intent on leaving this hellhole, waiting until the drugs they gave me wore off and then _hightailing it the fuck outta here._

Before I could pull myself into the window frame, though, I felt a hand grasp my ankle. Looking down, I saw a bloody "David" clutching my ankle like its life depended on it, which it did. The Master didn't like when his toys disappeared. I returned my focus to the man clinging to my leg when it yanked me down."Hey, Joven, relax. It's just you and me. You're safe." "David" cooed, trying to lull me into a false sense of security all while pulling me away from my one escape route.

_Should I do it? If I fuck up, we're screwed. _I felt Bree think for a few short seconds before replying. **At this point, if you don't risk it, we may never have access to a window again. **#**Yolo, amiright?** I groaned, annoyed at her horrible joke before pulling my last resort.

A few months ago, one of my torturers accidentally dropped a knife when I tried to escape for the thousandth time. Using some fast decision-making skills, I decided to sacrifice my escape chance to hide the knife. I had made a little pouch for it, which rested against my hip. I had been saving it for a better opportunity, and I guess this was it.

When I yanked my knife out, "David" paled, backing up. This surprised me as well, since whenever I usually attacked them, they laughed in my face. **Less thinky, more stabby please! **said Bree in her 'evil' voice. "This is it. I'm going to kill you, and I'm going home to my _real_ friends." I informed it, Bree cheering in the background. The second I mentioned the real Smosh crew, "David" swore, looking up at the sky for a second before grabbing my arm in an attempt-to-be-comforting way.

"You think you're still, there, don't you?" It said, ducking around my knife, which cut its cheek, leaving a bright red, dripping trail.

**End this!**

"Joshua, I need you to listen to me," "David" cried out as it dove away from my blade, looking intently into my eyes from where it lay on the floor. I stepped forward, grabbing its arm and pulling it backwards, feeling a sharp crack run through the bone. "David" flinched, moaning, but taking the chance to continue talking. "You aren't, though. You're home, you're survived, Jo. I swear -

"Shut up!" I hissed, pulling the arm back even further. "You're about to die, and you still won't accept that I know that this-" I gestured to the house with my free hand-" isn't real! This is the effect of the drugs _you _put into me!" At the mention of the drugs, it made a sad, keeling noise. I took a deep breath, steeling myself. I pressed the cold edge of the knife against his throat, blood bubbling to the surface where the blade pierced the skin. "Do you have any last words?"

It deflated just as quickly as it had inflated, sighing before look up at me. "David's" bright brown eyes glistened with unshed tears, staring into my soul for just a moment before speaking, its voice cracking. "If I am to die, I guess I'd want it to be you killing me, Jo. Just not in the balls, okay?" He finished, tears finally spilling down his face before he shut his eyes, intent on making his last words a joke.

Then it hit me. The joke, the nicknames, the length of time it'd been. This was real.

**No its not! **Fought Bree. **They have to be lying! When have we ever caught a break? This is our lucky chance to actually escape! Don't risk it over an illusion that-**

With a shake of my head, I forced myself to quiet her. **Fine then. Ignore my advice. You'll be sorry about this.**

"David…" I breathed out, dropping his arm and the knife to the floor, the blood from his cheek and the cuts dripping dowits handle. The blood that was leaking out of his neck mocked me, bright cherry red and tangy, making a soft crescent smile under my friends face, his eyes cracking open ever so slowly. I felt fat, hot tears roll down my cheeks, sobs erupting from my chest. "I'm so sorry, I...I…" My voice broke, and I fell to my knees in front of him, a perverse mockery of praying.

"It's okay. It's all going to be okay Joshua. You'll get better, I will _never_ leave you. Mari, Ian, Anthony, Sohinki and I will always be around to pick you up when you fall. Come 'ere." David said, pulling me into his arms and hugging me. I let myself fall into the grip, feeling safe again for the first time in seven months.

We laid there for a while, David whispering sweet nothings in my ear before we walked towards his room, with me carrying a majority of his weight. We collapsed onto the bed and I curled into his waist and sobbed, David still holding me. Eventually, I fell asleep, my best friend in the entire world hugging and protecting me from the horrors of my nightmares.

_**THAT WAS THE LONGEST CHAPTER I'VE EVER WROTE IN ONE SITTING. I ALSO WOULD LIKE YOU TO KNOW THAT I MADE THIS FROM SCRATCH, SINCE THE ORIGINAL COPY WAS JUST REALLY, REALLY SHITTY. MAYBE ONE DAY I'LL SHOW YOU GUYS. NEXT CHAPTER: THE FALLOUT OF JOVEN'S CHOICES. I ALSO WOULD LIKE TO SAY THIS:**_

_**2 CHAPTERS IN ONE NIGHT, I AM ON. A. ROLL! WOOOOOOHHHOOOOOO!**_

**STAY SASSY AND STAY CLASSY, FOLKS.**

**~Interview A Sarcastic Demon**


	9. Nightmares and Revelations

CHAPTER NINE:

Mari's POV:

"Any luck, you guys?" I asked when we reconvened in front of the house two hours after we lost David and Joshua. We had thought that David had chased him out of the house, but that didn't appear to be the case. Looking around, I received three 'no's', which reminded me of the first time we lost Joshua. Intent on not losing him a second time, I squared my shoulders, hoping to look more confident than I felt. "Should we go in and look, then?" Asked Matt, making a small dust cloud with his feet. "Sure. Just be quiet and move slow." I cautioned, to which Ian snorted and said "Joven and Laser aren't wild animals, Mari-San."

Walking up the staircase as ninja-like as possible, I pressed my ear against the door to Joshua's and quietly opened it. Nothing. I won't lie, I panicked at first. What if he never found Joven? What if Joven hurt Lasercorn? What if-

I was snapped out of my train of thought by a comforting hand on my shoulder. Looking up the arm, I saw Matt giving me a sympathetic smile. "We'll find them. Don't worry." I flushed a bit, trying to slow my racing heart. Matt's right, I reasoned. They probably went to David's room.

* * *

I was right, as per usual. On David's bed lay the duo, curled up. Joshua was laying in Lasercorn's arms, with visible tear tracks on his face. He had his head in David's chest, sound asleep. David was laying there as well, rubbing Joven's back. He was half asleep, eyes half closed and yawning. Even though he was falling asleep, he still had an iron grip on Joshua's back, refusing to allow anyone or anything to take his best friend away from him. "Guys?" Muttered David in a sleep-thickened voice, blinking and squinting at us. My heart thumped painfully at the adorable look on his face. As I stepped forward to help him get up, I felt Sohinki gently push me backwards, moving into Lasercorn's field of view. "Yeah, it's just us." Cooed Matt. "It's alright," He said as David began to struggle to sit up, "You can go back to sleep." Matt kept talking, keeping his voice soothing. Lasercorn just smiled sleepily and curled back up around Joven, who in turn curled up against David. Both were asleep in under a minute.

"Jesus, that's adorable." Ian whispered to me. Nodding, I sneakily pulled out my phone and took a quick picture, not wanting to forget that image. Shooing us out, Matt turned to David. Seeing them both asleep, he quietly closed the door, pushing us down the hall.

"He took Joven's disappearance the worst." Sohinki informed us, fifteen minutes later, brushing the hair off his forehead. Frowning, I sat up from my slouched position on the couch, putting away my phone. The four of us had decided to get a pizza, since Joven usually cooked and David sometimes was the backup chef. The rest of us didn't actually have a talent at making edible food. "What do you mean?" I asked. "Well, while he acted like he was okay in front of you guys, he practically fell apart when we got back here. He went through the motions, but he… he wasn't there. It was like he was on autopilot.

"I was so scared," Matt confessed. I felt like I had lost not one friend, but two."

* * *

Matt's POV:

_"See you guys tomorrow." I say as David and I walk back to the car after filming another 'Raging Bonus' video. People keep asking where Joshua went, not believing that he would really go on a two year vacation from the internet. It was hard, but the five of us forced ourselves to have fun, to move past this. We were getting there. There were still times when an awkward silence would fill the air where Joven should have been, and nobody spoke because it was a moment that should have been filled with a crappy joke, or a walrus laugh. But everyone was healing, sharing their emotions with the rest of us._

_All but David._

_As much as he sat there, nodding and saying reassuring things to someone if they started to cry,he didn't actually go through these stages of grief. He shut himself down, refused to feel just about anything. I fear for him, for what he's doing to himself._

_I'm shaken out of my thoughts by an arm on my shoulder. "Do you maybe wanna go see a movie together? Just the two of us?" Asks Mari, twiddling her thumbs and looking shyly up at me. I turn to David, silently asking if he'd be okay. He plasters on a fake smile, laughing about how 'Us kids should go have some fun with out Ol' Lasercorn to ruin the fun'. I'm hesitant, worried about what he'll go home and do without me there. Sighing, I turn to Mari. "I'd love to."_

_Three hours later, I creep through the door, trying not to make any noise. As I tiptoe towards the bathroom, I hear a sound coming from David's door. Peeking in, I see him lying on his bed, sleeping. I watch him for a minute, frowning. He's shaking ever so slightly. I sigh, stepping fully into the room. I know exactly what's going on. He's having another nightmare._

_"No," He moans, curling up into a ball. "Joshua, please. Jo, don't leave me. Why'd you leave? Come back…" He turns over so suddenly I almost jump in surprise. "Jo, please. Don't hurt me. I'm sorry I let you leave. Please no no no NO."_

_He yells the last part, and it's the last thing full sentence I understand before he starts sobbing. "Joshua, I'm stop please don't hurt him dear God I'm sorry, I can't I can't watch him hurt you please no oh GOD KILL ME!" He screams, sitting up. I cautiously walk over and see he's still asleep. "David, it's okay. I'm here. I'm right here buddy, and I will never leave. I'm here for you." I say softly, sitting down on the bed next to him. As I reach over to rub his shoulder, He wakes up._

_"Hey Matt." He says calmly, like he didn't just start screaming and bawling. I can see him close up, withdraw his emotions to somewhere I can't reach. "David," I start reaching out to him. "I'm fine. You should just go to bed. It's late." He states blandly, moving out of my grasp. "Please. For once, just talk about it." I beg, tearing up. He stands up, opening his door. "Go to bed." He repeats. I give up, standing up and walking past him._

_But it doesn't matter that he closes his door, because I can still hear his sobs from down the hall an hour later._

* * *

**_HELLO EVERYBODY! I HAD A GOOD TIME WRITING THIS, SO I HOPE YOU ENJOY IT TOO._**

**_NEXT CHAPPIE:_**

**_MORE LASERCORN DRAMA AND FLASHBACKS._**

**_STAY SASSY AND STAY CLASSY FOLKS._**

**_~Interview A Sarcastic Demon_**


	10. Flashback Chapter

**_I'VE BEEN SITTING ON THIS CHAPTER A WHILE, BECAUSE I WANTED TO MAKE SURE THAT IT WAS NICE AND EMOTIONAL. REVIEW AND TELL ME HOW I DID!_**

_**REVIEW REPLY TIME!**_

_**WINTER-SHINY-DRAGON: THANKS! AND NO I'LL NEVER UPDATE THIS EVER AGAIN- WAIT NO SHIT**_

_**IVOLUNTEERTOJOINYOURFANFICTION: WOW I'VE NEVER BEEN A BAE BEFORE! HOW DO I QUALIFY SINCE I TOTALLY DON'T KNOW YOU ANYWHERE ELSE...**_

**_XxUNWRITTENxX: YES, I DID NAME A CHARACTER AFTER YOU- YOU GAVE ME INSPIRATION TO ACTUALLY ATTEMPT TO MAKE THIS STORY PUBLIC. WITHOUT YOU, I WOULD HAVE LEFT THIS OLD NOTEBOOK IN MY DRAWER AND NEVER TOOK THIS STEP. THANK you, YOU LOVELY PANCAKE._**

**_IAMTHEOUTCAST: THANKS FOR THE FIRST COMMENT, LIKE I SAID I'M NOT GONNA UPDATE THIS._**

**_WITHOUT FURTHER ADO, HERE'S THAT UPDATE I JUST SAID WASN'T HAPPENING:_**

* * *

MATT'S POV:

"I didn't know it was that bad! Why didn't you say anything?" Mari asked me. I sighed, something I've found myself doing more often lately. "Because that wasn't the worst of it. While we spent time together, he spent time with 'his fiancée.' " I said, putting air quotes around the last part. "What? What's with the air quotes?" Asked Anthony. "Well," I began, "You may not know this, but they broke up." "_What_?" They yelled, eyes widening and jaws dropping. "She left him about a month and a half after Joshua disappeared. She said she couldn't handle him."

* * *

_I'm sitting on the couch when I hear the doorbell ring. Groaning, I pause the game and fix my hair, trying (in vain) not to look like I've been gaming all day, which I have. Opening the door, I see David and Jennifer standing there. David's staring blankly at me, and Jennifer's glaring, face stitched together with anger. "Hey Matt," She greets me, long brown hair flaring out. "Hey Jenni. What's up?" I ask, fixing my shirt a bit. "Well," She says, "I'm dropping off David. He's doing that thing again. I can't take this anymore. When he snaps out of it, tell him to come and pick up his things." With that, she storms off, leaving me alone with a comatose-like David._ "

* * *

What 'thing' was she talking about?" Asked Ian, interrupting me. "Oh, yeah. You guys don't know…" "Don't know what?" Yelled Mari. It was obvious how anxious and worried she was, which was really adorable. In a way, she was like Mama Smoshgames. "Sometimes, David would kinda zone out, but it wasn't a natural daydreaming kinda thing. He'd just sit there, and while on the outside he looked fine, he was having a nightmare- but without being asleep. It was terrifying. He wouldn't wake up, either. He would just sit there, occasionally muttering something. There was this one time…"

* * *

"_Hey Dave? Do you wanna go get a pizza or something?" I yell, walking into David's room. Looking around, I see Lasercorn seated on the floor, arms wrapped around his legs and chin resting on top. He's staring straight ahead, eyes focusing on nothing. Groaning, I drop down beside him. "Come on, buddy. Don't do this. Why don't we get up and get some food?" I ask, only to receive no response. No recognition, nothing. "David. Stop. Don't do this to yourself anymore." I murmur, jumping up and pulling on his arm to try and stand him up. Still nothing. He doesn't even budge. " It's my fault…" He mutters, tightening his grasp around his legs. "No, it's not. You couldn't have done anything. It was Joven's choice, not yours. Come on Dave. Look at me." I plead, stepping in front of him and crouching down, forcing him to look at me. His expression doesn't change. I start to panic a bit when he begins shaking. "David? Can you hear me?" I ask him, my heart starting to race. "Snap out of it buddy. I need you to listen to me. It's not, and never will be your fault. Joven made the decision, not you. You couldn't have done a thing to help him, and you need to stop being guilty about something you couldn't control."_ _Tears begin to fall down his face. He shakes his head a tiny bit, but its enough to reassure me that I'm getting through to him. I lean over, forcefully pulling him into me. "Come on, buddy. Come back to me." I say over and over, holding my best friend until he stops shaking. _

* * *

"Does he always act like nothing happened?" Cried Mari, who'd teared up. "Generally? Yeah. But once I tried to forced him to talk about it. It didn't go so well." Raising an eyebrow, Anthony asked what I meant.

_It happens after I find him curled in a ball on the kitchen floor. It's taken me a long time, but David's starting to focus again. "Hi Matt. What's up?" He asks, starting to stand up and close off from me. "No." I growl at him, yanking him back down towards me. "What?" He says, confused. "No. For once, you and I are going to sit and talk. I'm going to sit here, and you're going to talk about… well… everything. I'm tired of you closing yourself off from us. You are going to spill everything you're feeling to me, or you're not going to leave this room." I state, daring him to disagree or argue with me. "Matt. I'm fine, I promise." He says, trying to worm his way out of my grip. "When did you get so damn strong?" He tries, hoping to change the subject. I glare at him. "Dammit Matt! I said I was fine!" He yells, annoyed. "Really?" I start. "So you think that its 'totally normal' for me to find you having nightmares _not only _at night but now during the day? To see you curled up and to not be able to wake you up? Because news flash: it's not." "I…. I'm, uh…" He stutters, biting his bottom lip. "Falling apart at the seams." I finish for him. "You just need to accept that he's gone and there wasn't anything we can do. He left us, not the other way around."  
As I say this, Dave turns pale. "I can't… It's… I…" He says, looking around the room rapidly. "Just take a deep breath and start with how you're feeling." I advise, not realizing that something's wrong. "It's… He's… She left… And I can't… I… I…" He rambles, panting. "David?" I ask, leaning over and grabbing his shoulder. "Joshua's… She left me… And you… I can't breathe." He chokes out, starting to shake again. I immediately let go of him. _Shit! _I think to myself. "David? Listen to me. I need you to take a big breath, like me. See?" I say, trying to help him match his breathing with mine. _ _But now he's not looking at me. He's staring at the floor again, shaking. I begin to wish I had asked Anthony how to handle someone who's panicking. I stupidly try to grab him again. He shifts himself away, pressing his back up against the wall. "Don't touch…" He gasps out. "Dave, it's okay. It's only me. See?" I coo, holding my hands in front of me and stepping closer to him. His body is quivering and his eyes are dilated. "I could've stopped him… He'd have listen to me." He whispers. "No, He wouldn't have." I argue, bending down to look at him like I've done too often recently, yet it's different this time. "He...hates… me…" He wheezes out, sounding like he's six. This gives me an idea. I crouch down below him._ "_Dave? What's Joven's favorite thing?" I ask him. "Batman... and the Golden Girls…." He puffs out. "You see? You're his best friend, and he's never shared that with me!" I lie, looking at him like I do with my nephews. I let him look down at me. "Really?" He asks. "Absolutely." I respond. "Can… can you just.." He gulps, the words catching in his throat. Thinking he wants some privacy, I turn and start to leave. This is clearly the wrong thing to do because he starts to hyperventilate again." Don't… Leave… Matty…" He wheezes again. So I turn back and cradle my best friend. "Don't leave…" He hiccups. "I wont. I promise." _ "It took me a while, but he eventually calmed down and fell asleep." I concluded, staring at the shock on my co-workers faces.

* * *

_**I HOPE THAT YOU HAD SOME KLEENEX, BECAUSE I CRIED WHILE WRITING THIS PIECE. I WANTED TO INCORPORATE THE IDEA OF EVERYONE PAIRING UP: IAN/ANTHONY; MARI/SOHINKI. THEY WOULD BOND TOGETHER TO GET PAST THE TRAGEDY, WHEREAS LASERCORN WOULDN'T BE ABLE TO BECAUSE HIS "PARTNER IN CRIME" WAS MIA. HE'D BE LEFT TO TRY AND HIDE HOW HE FELT BECAUSE HE WAS AN ODD MAN OUT.**_

**_PLUS, GOOD FRIEND!MATT WAS JUST TO CUTE TO GIVE UP._**

**_STAY SASSY AND STAY CLASSY FOLKS._**

**_~Interview A Sarcastic Demon_**


	11. The Mock War

**_HEY GUYS SORRY THIS MIGHT NOT BE GREAT, I'M UPLOADING FROM MY PHONE. ENJOY MY PANCAKES!_**

* * *

DAVID'S POV:

When I woke up, I thought I was still asleep. Curled into my chest like a kitten was the Jovenshire, messed up hair and all. It took me a moment, but I remembered everything that had happened yesterday. Groaning, I tenderly touched the bandages covering the cuts on my face and throat. Nudging Joven gently, I was surprised when he awoke almost instantly, tensing up before relaxing back into my chest. "So…" I said, not moving my arm from its very comfortable place across his body. Before he could reply, I heard the sound of feet on the stairs. Looking at Joshua I noticed that he looked very nervous. Flashing me a 'what do I do' look, I leaned over him, rolling him into my chest. "Snore." I whispered into his ear. He did so just in time, because Ian and Anthony burst in.

I laid as still as I could, feeling Joven's chest rise and fall on top of me. Closing my eyes, I heard the door creak open for five seconds before it slammed shut and Smosh raced down the stairs, most probably to tell the others we were asleep. After waiting three additional seconds, I opened my eyes. "Alright," I sighed. "They're gone now. You owe me one.'

Joven cracked open an eye, checking the room before sitting up. I felt a pang in my chest when he moved away. "Can I ask you something?" He says. "Sure thing small fry." I reply, hoping to get a smile.

"Am I dreaming?"

* * *

MATT'S POV:

I woke on my bed, Mari curled up next to me. She was fast asleep, hair spread across my pillows and arms stretched out, one in front and one behind. I reach out, tenderly taking her hand into mine. Her fingers were soft and warm, each curved ever so slightly. _I wish I could wake up to this everyday_, I thought suddenly.

Mari rolled over, eyes closed. She buried her head into my shoulders, arms wrapping around my waist. I turned bright red, stiffening. "Mmhh…" She moaned into my chest. I chuckled. "Good morning Mikasa." I joked, getting a snort from the sleepy asian next to me. "Uggh. Noo!" She whined. "I'll help make you breakfast." I offered, hoping to bribe her with the thought of food. Almost instantly she sat up. "Okay! Should we make eggs or omelets or french toast or waffles or pancakes or-" I cut her off, covering her mouth with my hand.

"Let's settle for eggs, okay?"

One long, busy hour later, the six of us were at a table, eating pancakes. We ended up burning the toast, and the eggs ended up on the ceiling, which took _forever_ to clean. Yeah, we were never going to be professional chefs. David cleared his throat, breaking up our staring contest at Joshua, who was looking down at his hands.

Oh man, this was gonna be awkward.

* * *

JOSHUA'S POV:

_Think. How do we make this less awkward? _I asked Bree, who was still kinda mad at me. **I don't know, Joshua. How about we just ask our tortures? I do****n't think we've spent enough time hanging with them. **She snarled sarcastically . Sighing, I glanced around the table. Everyone who had been staring at me look down the second I made eye contact with them. _If you ever really cared about me, you'd help._ I blackmailed, begging. I heard her sigh. **Jokes always lessen the mood, right? Try to make everyone laugh.** _Thanks!_

**Don't mention it. I'll get to enjoy rubbing it in your face when they turn on us, slicing us open the same way we should be doing to them because it isn't to late-**

I forced myself to tune her out, glancing about the room. I noticed that David was texting on his phone, completely oblivious to the rest of us. _Probably his fiancée._ I felt a prick of jealousy at that idea. Shaking it off, I turned to the others, whispering my plan. They all agreed.

Hopefully this'll help ease the tension a bit.

* * *

DAVID'S POV:

_How is it that I trust Dan already? I just met her, and she introduced herself by throwing _knives _at our house! How do I know that she's serious about helping me? What reasons does she have to attack 'The Master'? _ I contemplate this as I text Danya. Do I like her?

Glancing around, I notice everyone else left the table. Getting up, I peek into the living room. Nada. I decided to call Dan. "I found where they found him," I whispered. "Good. Can you try and sneak out and meet me at the park in a little bit?" She said back, clicking away at what sounded like a computer. I sighed, rubbing my nose. "Sure."

After hanging up, I wandered up the stairs, looking for either my friends, my shoes, or both. As I turned around a corner, I felt someone follow me. "Dan?" I whispered before I felt 5 bodies tackle me to the floor. "COWABUNGA!" One yelled, causing myself and the other not-so-sneaky ninjas to laugh. "Very funny you guys," I chuckled. "Loser." I heard Mari whisper to Matt. I gasped in a very dramatic way, turning on her. "Such insolence! I thought you had learned from the Maricraft war, but now you will **all** face the wrath of Lasercornia! Team time!" I shrieked, grabbing Joven by the wrist and dragging him down the hall. "Team Ianthony vs Team Marhinki vs Team Jovencorn!" I yelled behind me, The others laughing.

One hour and one war later, The six of us were sitting on the floor, just talking. It felt nice to do something so normal again. It'd been a long time since I'd actually laughed like this. Looking over the others, I noticed that Joven was just sitting an d staring into space. His face was scrunched up in such a way that it looked like he was talking to himself. Before I could lean over and ask him about it, I heard my phone go off. I pull it out, paling when I saw who was calling.

Danya.

"_Oooohhhhhhh…_" chorused my best friends as they saw the petrified look on my face, mocking me. I gulped, nervous. Dan is intimidating when she's happy. When she's not? She's probably the equivalent of an angry bear. Or a bear holding a shark. Or-

I'm yanked out of my train of thought by a third ring. Answering it, I swallow. "H-hey, buddy! I'm sorry. I got distracted by my friends, but I'll-" I get cut off by angry Russian yelling, none of it sounding like she's saying anything nice. After waiting a minute to let her continue, I tried to speak again. "Look, I'll be there in five. Okay?" I heard an angry scoff and decide to take that for a 'yes'. "Great! See you in a few!" I chirped and hung up before she started yelling at me again.

"Was that Russian?" Asked Mari, confused. "Did they say 'Russian Roulette'? Who was that?" Thinking my feet, I gave her my best excuse. "I was talking to an old friend from Ohio. I told them I'd meet them an hour ago, but _some people_," I glared at said people," Distracted me. I should go. I'd rather not become a human dart board." Taking a mockful bow, I fled the room, grabbing my shoes and car keys as I ran by.

* * *

_**HEY EVERYONE... SORRY ABOUT MY DISAPPEARANCE LAST WEEK, I REALLY HAVE NO EXCUSE SO YEAH… I'M IN DIRE NEED OF SUGGESTIONS SO PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW WITH ANY IDEAS,THEY'RE GREATLY APPRECIATED!**_

_**STAY SASSY AND STAY CLASSY FOLKS. **_

**_~Interview A Sarcastic Demon _**


	12. A Turn For The Worst

**_SO I'M GOING TO BLAME MY RANDOM HIATUS ON SCHOOL. YEAH._**

**_COMMENT TIME!_**

**Q T PIE- ****_REALLY? ALL THIS FUSS FOR LIL' OL ME? THANK YOU SUGAR! YOU'RE MAKING ME BLUSH SO HARD RIGHT NOW!_**

**Werdnahtims- ****_IN SCHOOL A 4 IS A 100 SO YAY I PASS! SND THANK YOU! I WILL KEEP GOIN!_**

**PHANGIRLINATREE- ****_BRO. I'M TOTALLY GONNA USE THAT FOR AN IDEA. JEEZ. YOU ROCK._**

**_WITHOUT FURTHER ADO, HERE'S THE NEXT CHAPPIE!_**

**DISCLAMER: ****_I DON'T OWN SMOSHGAMES. IF I DID, BACKSEAT GAMING WOULD NEVER HAVE BEEN CANCELLED._**

* * *

MARI'S POV:

"Is it just me, or is David hiding something from us?" I asked the others, extremely suspicious of how quickly Lasercorn had just raced out the door. I got five nods, and one confused head shake from Joshua. "I vote we start snooping. Yay or Nay?"

"I'm with whatever you wanna do." Sohinki stated, walking over a grabbing my hand. I blushed a little, fangirling on the inside for a second or two. "As long as I can be a ninja, then sure!" Said Ian, smirking. When Anthony heard the word 'ninja', he instantly bounded over to join us. "Hell yeah! Ninja squad go!" He cheered, making us giggle. The only one still not on board was Joven. "Should we _really_ snoop through his things? Don't you think that's a little wrong?" He pleaded, knowing he was fighting a downhill battle. "Really Jov? You think you can win this?" Anthony asked, a shit eating grin plastered on his face. With a sigh, He walked over and joined us, his head bowed. "That's right bitch..." Teased Ian, rubbing his shoulder.

"I hate peer pressure..." He muttered. "Whatever! Let's go!" I yelled, leading our little group towards Lasercorn's room.

"His doors locked." Stated Matt, jiggling the doorknob again. "Hmmm..." I rubbed my imaginary beard for a second. "This is a sign that we _shouldn't_ go through his stuff!" Chipped in Joshua. "Come on, Losershire. Can't you be a little more creative?" Anthony said gently, since we were all still a little nervous. "Um..." Ian started, "Do you have a hair clip, Mari?"

Baffled, I pulled one out of my pocket.

"There is _no way_ you know how to pick a lock." I crossed my arms as I said this. "Of course not!" He agreed conversationally, unbending it and dragging it across the top of the tall door frame. I almost yelled at him until I heard the telltale _clink_ of a key hitting the ground. As the YouTube star bent over and picked it up, we all stared at him. "That door wedge sticks out too far to not have a purpose. Plus, that spot was cleaner than the rest."

Anthony clapped him on the shoulder. "Guess you really are the better Sherlock of the two of us!" Ian blushed, which I found kinda cute. _He's so into him it's sad_, I thought. "Shall we?" I asked, interrupting their staring contest. Pushing past them, I dragged Matt into the room with me. As expected, Ian and Anthony jumped apart and coughed for a few seconds. "Do I have to?" Joshua whined, giving me the pleading puppy dog eyes. "Yes. Yes you do." I stated, rolling my eyes and ignoring his moaning.

As I anticipated, his room was a cluster of paper, game boxes and other things he probably couldn't find. Feeling and tripping across the room, I flipped on the light. " Is that my favorite DOTA statue?" Matt yelled, running over to David's desk and snatching up a small chubby man. "I knew he stole it!" The angry try hard growled, glaring at us when we started to laugh.

I noticed that I didn't hear Joven's walrus laugh. Looking behind me, I saw him standing completely still. He had an angry expression on his face, and his mouth was moving slightly, like he was talking to himself.

* * *

JOVEN'S POV:

**Look, ** said Bree. **All I'm saying is that I don't know if we should just trust everything they say. Maybe the good doctor made stronger drugs. Maybe they put us in a medically induced coma. **

_We're not in a goddamn coma! And I'm about 80% sure that we are not being drugged. _

**But can you be certain that **_**He **_**won't find us? **_**He**_ **will and you know it. **_**He**_ **doesn't let his toys disappear or break. **

_Bree, I swear to God-_

I was shaken out of my thoughts by Mari tugging on my arm. "What?" I hissed, glaring down at her. "You okay buddy?" She said shakily, a nervous look crossing her face. **Good. Now would be the perfect opportunity to grab her by the wrist and break it. Do it! **Bree snarled at me again, making our hand tighten on poor Mari's arm.

That hurts Jovie!" Mari yelped, the concern on her face melting into hurt and fear. "I'm so sorry!" I gasped, backing up a few feet. She turned from me, rubbing her arm and whimpering quietly. I spotted four long red marks from where my fingers crushed her skin.

"What was that?" Ian asked after a few moments of awkward silence as I created the shittiest excuse ever. "Muscle spasm?" I meekly said, trying to control my breathing. "No, that wasn't." Mari disagreed, rubbing her arm and looking at me. "You looked ready to snap me in half. In fact, you didn't even look like you recognized me for a moment there."

"Whoah, is that Matt's favorite controller?" I asked, pointing behind them as they began to surround me. "What? I _knew_ he took it, that bastard!" Sohinki growled, whirling around and stalking towards David's bed. I waited until they all turned to look before sprinting out of my best friend's bedroom.

_What the fuck was that?_

**I did what you should have done. You're getting soft, Joshua.**

_You almost broke my best friend's arm!_

**No, I almost broke an illusion's arm- to save you. **

_I don't need saving from my best friends, Bree!_

**I don't understand how you keep falling for their tricks. **

_These aren't tricks! _

**Have I ever done something to hurt you? **

_No..._

**Then why would I do it now?**

I pondered that for a minute. Why would Bree want to hurt our friends, if not for a very valid reason? _Maybe because you're scared, _I eventually sighed, and ignored her retaliation as I sat down on the couch and shut my eyes, flinging an arm across my face.

* * *

_**I PROMISE I'LL RETURN TO A SEMI- REGULAR UPDATE SCHEDULE SOON. **_

_**ON A MORE SERIOUS NOTE, THIS CHAPTER IS DEDICATED TO THE MEMORY OR DANIEL KYRE, WHO WAS A PART OF THE CYNDAGO YOUTUBE CHANNEL. ON SEPTEMBER 18, HE WAS TAKEN OFF LIFE SUPPORT AFTER BEING FOUND DEAD IN HIS ROOM AFTER COMMITTING SUICIDE. PLEASE, IF ANYONE IS CONSIDERING ENDING THEIR OWN LIFE, CONTACT SOMEONE. EVERY LIFE MATTERS, EVEN IF YOU CAN'T SEE WHY NOW.**_

_**STAY SASSY AND STAY CLASSY ****(AND ALIVE!)****, FOLKS.**_

_**~Interview a Sarcastic Demon**_


	13. The First Report

_**QUICK COMMENT ANSWER TIME:**_

**XxUnwrittenxX****\- ****_IF I'VE MADE YOU QUESTION YOUR ALLIENCE TO GOOD THEN I'M DOING MY JOB. MAYBE YOU'RE EVIL, OR MAYBE YOU'RE NOT. ONLY TIME SHALL TELL :)_**

**Q T Pie****-****_ HERE'S TO HOPING YOU'RE NOT ONLY STILL KICKING, BUT STILL WAITING FOR THAT UPDATE. I SAW WHAT YOU DID AND I THOUGHT IT WAS VERY PUNNY- I'D NEVER _****PIE ****_TO YOU ABOUT THAT XD._**

**Lil-Mouxe****-Squeaks-****_ I'M GLAD YOU APPROVE MY CHILD._**

**Winter-ShinyDragon****\- ****_HERE YOU GO! HOPE YOU ENJOY!_**

**_AGAIN: STILL HAVEN'T BOUGHT SMOSHGAMES ILLEGALLY SO... YEAH._**

* * *

DAVID'S POV:

After one very angry phone call from my newest Russian ally, I all but flew down the road in my car to the park. Pulling into one of the spaces recklessly, I sprinted into the wood. "Okay," I began, nervously tugging my collar a little, "I know I'm late but I have a very valid excuse." Looking around, I noted that she was hiding somewhere in the trees. "And what would it be?" Came the agitated reply from above me. "I overheard Matt telling Ian that he found a bottle of Joshua's cologne covered in what they thought was his blood, but didn't take it. If we grab it-" She cut me off. "We can scan it for DNA! Oh David, you're brilliant!" She crowed, leaping out from a tall oak and pulling me into a hug. I blushed and slowly hugged her back. If we thought that we were going to get a lucky break, boy were we wrong. "I'm very happy that you figured this much out, but it appears that Mr. Moss hasn't began his half of our little 'deal'..." A velvety voice echoed from around us. "What deal?" Danya hissed in my ear. "I'll explain it to you later." I mumbled back. Danya pulled away from me quickly, spinning around and searching for the source. "Oh, my dear, you may be good at what you do, but remember that I know everything you do- _and more_." The voice cackled for a moment before turning its attention to me. "Now, Mr. Moss, you have exactly 90 seconds to describe my test subjects reaction to reintegration, _or else_." I felt something that I had grown very accustomed to: fear. Not for the first time, I wondered why _I _was the one who was stuck dealing with the lying and reporting. "W-well," I began, wincing at how weak and timid I sounded. Clearing my throat, I started over. "Well, he did fine. He got a little violent at first, but he was doing okay when I left." Rubbing my bandaged neck, I felt the need to show this Voice that he didn't break my friend. "We made breakfast together, and even started filming." I lied. I immediately paled at how my voice gave the falsehood away, and Dan sent me a withering look. The Voice starting chuckling. "Oh dear Mr. Moss. It would seem you made the poor decision to _lie_ to me. Now, since this is your first time, I'll let you off with a somewhat...lighter punishment." Frowning, I opened my mouth to ask what he meant, only to be cut off by the sound of a dart whizzing through the air and making its home in my neck.

MARI'S POV:

"He just tricked us, didn't he?" I asked somewhat rhetorically, sighing at the sound of David's door being slammed shut as Joven fled the room. "Sorry. That remote was expensive." Matt said somewhat sheepishly, at least having the decency to look down in embarrassment. "Do we go after him? I feel like we should give him a few minutes. He seemed pretty upset." Ian interjected. "I vote to keep searching for clues." I decided after a few moments of awkward silence. I looked around and, seeing everyone else nodding in agreement, went back to poking through his desk drawer. As we searched, I came across a crumpled up piece of paper with words covering every inch of it. Unlike the other trashed sheets in here, this one appeared as if David had angrily crunched it up instead of just crumpling it. I carefully unfolded it, and a small gasp escaped my throat. On the paper was a drawing, surrounded by words. In the center of a picture sat a small figure, curled up. It had a small speech bubble which read 'Save Me Davey'. I faintly wondered if that was Joven before I realized the words were legible. In angry, blocky letters sat some disturbing phrases.

'_**DO SOMETHING'**_

'_**SAVE HIM'**_

'_**YOU LEFT HIM TO DIE'**_

'_**YOU DESERVE TO DIE'**_

'_**IT SHOULD'VE BEEN YOU'**_

'_**SAVE HIM'**_

After that, the phrase 'save him' just repeated over and over until the words bled into each other. I flipped the paper over with shaky hands. That was the worst part. On the back sat a set of eyes, dark with anger and hatred even visible through just ink. They stared deep into you with the creased brow of one who had been wronged in every way possible. Under it sat two words, softly written as if the author had realized a horrible truth:

'_YOU CAN'T.'_

* * *

_**WOW. UH, SORRY FOR THE DISAPPEARANCE BUT I'M GOING TO BE HONEST WITH YOU. SOMETIMES I GET BETTER AND FEEL MORE PRODUCTIVE AND HAPPY AND WANT TO GO LIVE LIFE TO THE FULLEST. ON THOSE DAYS, I CAN'T WRITE GOOD STUFF. FORTUNATELY FOR THIS STORY, I'M NOT HAVING THAT KINDA DAY SO HERE YOU GO. I'LL TRY AND KEEP IT A BIT MORE REGIMENTED BUT NO PROMISES. **_

_**AS ALWAYS,**_

_**STAY SASSY AND STAY CLASSY, FOLKS.**_

_**~ Interview A Sarcastic Demon**_


End file.
